


Until The End of The Line

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: duskseason2spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth doesn't go for the drugs. He goes for Kate. Alternate scene for 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End of The Line

Kate’s been waiting for this, for someone to fall from the tight rope act they’ve been doing around each other. It’s been three months of gentle caresses, the occasional accidental bumps, and the meaningful looks. Looks that practically scream without either of them saying anything. Someone has to pull the chord, to let it go, and she’s glad that it’s going to be Seth. Because if it’s her she thinks that she’ll wind up dropped off at the nearest convent by him. He moves purposefully towards her as if he’s going to get his heroin off the table but he doesn’t stop. 

Kate’s backed up into the table with Seth’s arms on either side of her. Arms made strong from years of lifting prison weights, arms that have killed men and done who knows what else. 

“Don’t you ever talk about going anywhere,” he says, “we’re in this until the end of the line. It’s just you and me now, Kate. That is it.” His face gets real close until his forehead is pressing against hers. 

She leans back into the table. Seth places his hands on her waist. Kate looks up at him. “What are you going to do about it? Think you’re enough to make me stay?” 

_“Oh, I’m more than enough.”_ He kisses her hard as he takes off her sweater, then pulls off her shirt. His fingers dance across the bare skin of her stomach, making her shiver, before he takes off her bra. “I’m the only thing you’re ever going to need, little lady.” 

_“Show me then,”_ she whispers into his ear before she kisses his neck. Seth smiles back at her and then his hand is massaging her breast. He plays with her tit, until she is gasping his name. “Seth.” 

“That’s it, Kate. I’ll make you want to stay. You’re not going anywhere baby.”

He kisses her breast, then trails kisses down her stomach until he reaches her jeans that he begins to take off. Kate goes to pull his shirt up over his head and her hands trace over his tattoo. 

He stops what he’s doing briefly to smile at her, then her pants are gone, and soon her panties are lying on the floor. Kate returns the favor and they stand there half dressed, each daring the other to take the next move. It’s the most naked they’ve been around each other except for that one time Kate caught him coming out of the shower. 

Seth, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet with steam around him....

It was a moment that lingered in her mind long after and the moment Seth took to locking doors and making sure he knocked. But there’s no boundaries now. There’s no going back, and the ache in between her legs wouldn’t let her if she tried. He sticks one finger inside of her as she laughs nervously. 

She’s not the most experienced of girls aside from a few stolen moments with Kyle in the back of the church. But she’d been hurting from her Mama then and that was different. Now she wanted it, wanted him, and as he strokes her clit, all Kate feels is the world tumbling away from her. 

“There you are,” he says, “I can feel you getting ready for me, Katie-cakes. Are you ready?” 

She wraps her arms around his neck. “I’m ready.” 

He pulls away for a second. 

“Seth,” she pouts, “come on.” 

He grins. “Just a minute, Princess.” He grabs a condom from the nightstand and suits up, as it were. 

Kate raises an eyebrow. “How long have you had those?” 

Seth shrugs. “I’ve never been a good man, Kate. And we’re two angry, lost souls. We were gonna fill each other up sometime, sweetheart.” 

She finds herself pulled towards him, pushing him onto the bed. She’s a little uncertain, it’s a little new but she holds onto him like she’s grasping for a lifeline. Because after the darkness and the blood, Seth was all there was. She’s not much for sinning but she does know religion, so she worships his body by letting him fill hers. He grasps at her arms. “Just you and me now, Kate,” he says, as he lets out a groan. 

“Until the end of the line,” she agrees, and then she finds herself pushed onto her back and he rolls his hips against her as he crosses that very place.


End file.
